nortefandomcom-20200213-history
Lavinia Malith
Lavinia is Camille's Player Character in Dark Provinces, she appeared in all but one episode of DP 1, where she was swapped out for Peaseblossom and intends to return for as many sequels as she can. Biography & Personality Lavinia Incarnadine Malith was born in the city of Jardan, a town at the time surrounded by walls of darkness. The only child of the Tiefling, Chivalry "Disaster" Malith and human Calliope Malith. Her early childhood was unremarkable but reasonably happy until her father was exiled and tossed over the wall. It was shortly after that Lavinia began star gazing, as a means of escaping the increasingly stifling small town she was trapped in. Somehow she caught the attention of Caiphon The Guide star who granted her knowledge of other worlds and how to wield the powers of the stars, early attempts to share these gifts helped cement her reputation as a social pariah something that would only grow in later years. She eventually joined The Church of Starry Wisdom. A group of fellow warlocks native to Jardan although it was less a church and more a biweekly social club open to all pacts, the name was just kind of impressive. Where she continued to study the skies. The events of the first Dark Province campaign began in The Lions Head Pub, on of the two in Jardan and the only one she hadn't been barred from. Garet the halfling barkeep informer Brosca, Litherion and her a way out of Jardan, Lavinia jumped at the chance to escape the claustrophobically confining city. Garet unfortunately wouldn't make it out with the party, after fighting the gaurds and making there way through the tunnels the party met Moravious who lead them to Mount Martyr and involve her in the fight against House Nocturne. As well as inadvertantly introduceing her to Aren Windbourne who she is currently dating. Lavinia also managed to reconnect with her father Chivalry Malith, who she had previously assumed dead. He is currently of the World Stem Plaza. And who gave her the Ioun's Clarity. Although Deburr died heroically, trying to fight off a dragon who wanted it. The fight atop The Worlds Stem? also caused another member to leave the group, the departure and eventual death of Brosca is something she still holds herself partially responsible for. After the most likely temporary defeat of Nonox, Lavinia settled down to live with her parents in The Worlds Stem, while continueing to unravel the mysteries of The Malmazzin, although she was quickly drafted into teaching at Coroleius Academy. The Christmas Special Lavinia played a part in The DP Christmas special which took The Heros of Lariau through a portal to the other side of the world in search of a missing student. Lavinia, Aren and Litherion Returned while Moravious and Sylviae stayed behind to take over the prision colony. Lavinia also met the revenant Knight, who seemed to know a great deal about Brosca, and Lavinia suspects that it is indeed her old friend as ressurected by The Raven Queen, Knight left in search of Ennet who has some of Brosca's memories. Lavinia kept her suspicions to herself, but likes Brosca much better now that she's dead and cynical. The Search For Hadar's Hunger Lavinia is one of the main characters in a DPverse Novella that Camille is in the process of writing. In it she ventures on a quest for Caiphon to retrieve a mystical artifact and runs into all the PC's Camille never gets to use, as well as crossing paths with a mysterious cult. Season Two The session proper started with Aren and Lavinia standing outside Litherion’s office, waiting on him and Thessaline, since they’d both received a note from her. They exchanged some sarcastic flirting before deciding to cut the subtleties and just knock. The door was opened by a strange pink haired Eladrin wit ashen skin who introduced herself as Selina. It was about this time that Meta Lavinia (the version of Lavinia that lives in my head outside of the game and as such is aware of things she should’t be.) blew a little hissy fit in my head since she was really looking forward to an adventure with her two favorite PC’s. Lavinia’s in character response wasn’t much better. As both her and Aren were given letters from Litherion explaining his absence and two bags which are sort of interconnected bags of holding. Lavinia and Aren both read their letters in silence, Aren responding to his by balling it up and throwing at The GM, Lavinia merely bursting into maniacal laughter. I’ll try and find my letter to scan it in, at the moment my binder seems to have gone poof. Once again I am made to feel wildly inaccurate by my Roleplaying buddies. God dammit Claire can make me have feelings. Just so many feelings. FEELINGS EVERYWHERE! Aren proceeded to interrogate Selina briefly while Lavinia scowled in the corner. Selina explained that she came to visit Litherion and get his help. Then Thessaline arrived, rather disappointed by the turn out. "Really, it’s only you two? Who’s this." "Well, Sylviae and Moravius are busy ruling over a prison colony on the other side of the planet, Okrim is to old for this shit, Debuuur is dead, and we don’t actually know where Ennet or Knight are. And Litherion has run off ahead of us." No one asked, but Peaseblossom is currently quelling another squirrel uprising. Selina introduced herself. Thessaline explained that in her research she’d found out about several sets of powerful armour left behind by the ancients. And they party agreed to set off in search of Litherion, and the ancient armour. As Aren rushed off to explain things to the rest of the faculty and try to organize during their absence Lavinia summoned her messenger alien Ny’ixgyarl-ogthrope’il Nyx for short. To contact Carowyn Directly. The warthog/seal/Mantis hybrid appeared in front of Carowyn unfurling it’s gramophone like tongue and Lavinia began to speak through it. "Litherion has run off to the underdark, Aren and I are going as well. You are in charge until we return." Typical lack of tact on Lavinia’s part. As the Magical PA system started up and Carowyn began to relay Lavinia’s message Aren made a mad dash towards the office realizing what a disaster this might be. He explained that Litherion had simply gone on a wizard’s retreat, and that him and Lavinia were going on a little vacation. Then handed the microphone back. Carowyn carried on to explain that there would be a staff meeting, professor Tillinghast would be bringing snacks, and that Professor Zhann would be in charge of all Star Pact Warlock courses. Meanwhile in their respective classrooms Tillinghast worried about what kind of snacks he would make and Zhann hid under his desk mumbling about how the voices had found him again, and that the sky was watching, always watching before spending the rest of class muttering incantations curled in a fetal position. Lavinia requested that the party wait to head off until evening so she could speak with her celestial patrons, as well as a brief detour to say good bye to her parents. Not that her family was to surprised with her heading off on another life threatening adventure. Reaching the Wayward Carin, a Dwarven city where Thessaline had a contact from her days in House Nocturne Aren and Selina headed off to the Tavern and Lavinia to a quiet corner with some starlight. Neither was particularly fruitful. The Dwarves knew a lot about armour, but not the set they were looking for, and the stars knew a lot about everything, but were vague and unhelpful as usual, merely reassuring Lavinia that yes she was on the right track, and yes she would be able to converse with them no matter how far underground she got. That settled the party descended into the underdark. Aren used a hand of fate ritual to point them in the correct direction while Lavinia sent a messenger imp to try and contact Litherion, receiving no answer the party headed south west as the ritual, and Thessaline’s map suggested. It wasn’t long before the party reached Thalia’s Basin, a city possible as old as The Ancients. And while examining ruined and abandoned houses were met by two row and a dryer. Aren hid beneath the bed, stuffing the locked box in his pouch, and readied his bow, Selina and Thessaline readied their weapons, and Lavinia, in a shockingly diplomatic turn of events merely crossed her arms, and casually explained to them that the party were merely explorers and they didn’t realize they were invading anyone’s territory. The drow were skeptical of this, considering that there were at least two eladrin in the room. But a quick and successful bluff check on Lavinia’s part quickly covered that as she explained that they were just working for her. After all you didn’t really need to pay lesser races anything. They bought this, and the talking allowed Aren the chance to teleport out. He was caught by the guards, but played the part of an idiot slave incredibly well, making a great show of grovelling to Lavinia when she chastised him. As both of them tried not to laugh. After the drow searched Aren remarking that he seemed to well dressed for a man they escorted the party out of their territory and went back to their rounds. When the party was sure the drow rangers were out of sight Selina unpicked the locked box while Lavinia set up her telescope to spy on the drow. Inside was a crudely drawn map. With only three landmarks. Da Scari Ladys, Da Stuff, and Da Hideout. Marking out a course that would avoid the drow patrol the party used Selina’s skills as a rogue to fashion clever disguises, successfully passing off Aren as a drow female and hiding Lavinia’s horns under a ridiculous up do. They followed Da Map to Da Hideout without trouble and upon finding room full of similar boxes. Aren used hand of fate to pick the box with the best loot, and as the group attempted to sneak out they were assaulted by FIVE FISHMEN WITH SPEARS! Lavinia still high off her last success tried to reason with them, by which I mean intimidate them. It failed, but gave the party a chance to ready for battle. Blades flew and blood was drawn, Selina cut a path of death through the enemies while Lavinia evoke cosmic powers to stun, terrify and eventually disintegrate all those who stood in her way. While Aren kept the party’s health up and shuffled the Kuotoa around the battle field. When the first fishman fell to a bolt of Cosmic energy the rest attempted to flee. Selina caught one as it tried to run away, and the party interrogated it, before adopting Marlarl into the party after he agreed to join on promise of shiny things. Thessaline managed to open the locks on the box revealing a glistening helm. And with the first of the ancients items found the party headed on out of Thalia’s Basin. Dark Provinces 0008.jpg|Lavinia in her usual adventuring wear and some sketches of glub. Dark Provinces 0007.jpg|The First Drawing of Lavinia Dark Provinces 0006.jpg|Lavinia at Age Ten Dark Provinces 0004.jpg|"Drix" Lavinia's Messanger Imp. Dark Provinces.jpg|Lavinia in Formal wear. Dark Provinces 0001.jpg|Lavinia in her Shadow Warlock Armor. Category:The Dark Province Category:Characters